Sachihata and Si Ne
Sachihata and Si Né are characters in The Atavist's Tryst. Profile Abilities Sachihata is a shaman. His powers consist, among others, of contacting the gods directly – he is on friendly terms with a handful of them – divination, leading a sermon or performing a sacrifice for one god's favour in particular, demanding miracles or boons from them in return and raising the dead, no strings attached. He also has a fine sense of picking up on prayers and rites of other people and immediately discerning the customary gods when he travels somewhere new. Beyond his deific skills, the shaman has just enough martial arts training under his belt (this belt is by no means a black one) to know his way around unarmed combat, and strengthens his style with the transfiguration of Qi. He uses the Tiger Claw System, and applies Qi to its clawing and grappling motions to deliver jolts of it to his opponent. Si Né is a god, but he doesn't know whereof, and so far the only clue he has to his identity is the temple he awoke in: firstly, people who reside inside it don't even age a day. Secondly, the temple is a safe haven against curses, hexes and other malignant influences. Thirdly, the inhabitants of the temple can only leave on their own volition. Third-party teleportation has no effect either, which proves a point even for grandmasters. (Nobody said they can't whisk away the entire temple, however.) He is rather touchy about his amnesia, and fills in this blank by constantly accepting native deities as his own personality, copying their looks, myths, past, and prowess, much to his companion's annoyance. Description Sachihata is a tan, well-toned but considerably gangly man, somewhere in his thirties. He wears a leather breastplate adorned by colourful leaves and feathers, an ordinary loincloth, two copper bracelets around his wrists and makeshift sandals that have suffered some wear and tear. His black hair is tied back by a green bandana. His body is covered in light chalk markings that form intricate patterns on his skin which seem to carry so much meaning that wiping one off him would cause gravity to reverse, or something equally disastrous. If it weren't for these, he would look more like a fisherman than a shaman. His preferred way of tackling problems is to sit down and work on it until it's finished, but he is not as smart as he is wise, and has trouble thinking outside of the box. He is somewhat of an opportunist, but values his fealty over his life – hell, unlike death, can be avoided rather than postponed. Si Né is nothing. He has no looks or personality until he assumes that of another god. And until he does, he has the uncanny ability of being entirely forgettable: nobody seems to remember meeting Si Né himself. Equipment Sachihata has written all of the ceremonies he's learned so far in a book he calls the Telenomicon (which he thinks is a cool name) and carries that book with him at all times. Of course, if they only required someone to say the right spell, the dead would be raised left right and centre, and as such most of the rituals require some kind of items. Wards, seals and other items that are paper-thin fit right between the relevant pages, small items like runes, tarot cards, dice, candles, et alii fit into a pouch which he carries around his shoulder, hanging by his waist. Si Né has nothing, but his easily influenced mind tends to conjure props so that he would fit the bill perfectly. Sometimes, when Sachihata is busy, he hands the Telenomicon to Si Né for safekeeping. Errata Sachihata is responsible for Si Né being born at all: he was the first to pray in his empty temple after all his followers suddenly vanished, and because of that he feels somewhat responsible for the god's predicament. The two share an interesting relationship. Category:Characters Category:Debatably-Canon Characters Category:Season Unknown Characters Category:Atavist's Tryst Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Humans Category:Religious Characters Category:Divines Category:No Image